Butterflies part 20
by Kksaunt1
Summary: What happens next to our beloved Elizabeth and Jack?


The snow from the storm stuck around for about six more weeks because it was so cold and hardly any sun. School remained closed and Elizabeth was pretty much stuck at home too. She was getting much too pregnant to be riding a horse and the snow stayed at about knee level so she couldn't walk anywhere. She tried to be content but she was going slowly crazy. Everything made her jump. Little noises that she heard, automatically made her think someone was in the house that shouldn't be. Usually it was just Rip, or Jack. Her hormones made her cry all the time and she was tired of being pregnant.

One day, she was particularly weepy and she heard a knock on the door. She hadn't bothered to get dressed that morning. Her eyes were red and swollen and she missed Jack. He left every morning for rounds and this morning was no exception. She just wanted him to hold her in his arms and go to sleep

.

She opened the door. "Elizabeth. Good morning."

"Good morning Rosemary. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you. I just wanted to stop by and see how you are. I brought little Lee with me too."

"I'm fine."

"I can see that. Swollen, red eyes, sad expression on your face and still in your nightgown. Looks fine to me."

"Rosemary, I'm really not feeling well this morning."

Ignoring Elizabeth's excuse, Rosemary asked, "Would you mind taking Lee for a moment, while I use your washroom?"

"Um, sure." She held out her arms and took the little bundle from Rosemary. Instantly, she felt better. Baby Lee looked at her and smiled, waving his little fists in the air, babbling. "You sure are a handsome boy, aren't you?" She lifted him to her shoulder and smelled his hair. She loved that wonderful, fresh baby smell. She sat down on the couch with him, rocking back and forth, humming.

"Feeling better?"

"I suppose I am. Thank you Rosemary."

"Now, let me take Lee, and you go get dressed and we will head to town."

"What do you mean? Wait, how did you get here, anyway?"

"Lee ordered a sleigh. It just arrived last week. It floats over the snow beautifully. Now, scoot. Dress warm, it is pretty chilly out there."

"Ok. I will." She got up and practically ran to their bedroom to get dressed. She was so happy to be getting out of the house. Maybe she could go see Abigail. It had been weeks since she had seen her.

She got dressed, left a note for Jack so he would know where she went and walked out to the sleigh with Rosemary and Little Lee. It was cold, but so refreshing. She held Lee while Rosemary drove the sleigh to town. Fresh air was so wonderful.

Rosemary took her straight to Abigail's. "How did you know I wanted to come here?"

"I had an inkling. I know how close you two are. Now go have a nice time. I will send Lee back later to take you home."

"Thank you so much, again Rosemary. I really needed this today." She carefully got down from the sleigh and walked into Abigail's side door. "SURPRISE!"

"What in the world?"

"Welcome to your baby shower, Elizabeth," Abigail said. Abigail , Charlotte, Clara, Faith, Dottie, Florence and Rosemary were all there, wanting to celebrate with her.

"Oh my. Thank you all. I'm sorry for the tears."

"We understand. It's a little overwhelming to be surprised like this."

"It is, but it's wonderful. I wish Jack was here too."

"I'm here, Sweetheart. Just for a few minutes, but Abigail suggested I stop by too."

"Oh, Jack. This is wonderful, isn't it?" She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, it is. We have amazing friends and family."

"I have an amazing husband," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you for coming. Did you have something to do with Rosemary stopping by with the baby this morning?"

"Maybe."

"Like I said, amazing husband. Remind me to thank you for that later."

"I look forward to it." He winked at her. "Have a good time Ladies."

Later, Lee took Elizabeth home, as promised. The day turned out well and Elizabeth was convinced she could handle the rest of her pregnancy, no problem. She was happier and couldn't wait to see their little baby. When Lee was helping her down from the sleigh, Elizabeth felt a sharp pain shoot across her stomach. "Oh!"

"Elizabeth? What is it?" Lee asked.

"I'm not sure. Oh!" Another pain shot across, into her back.

"Jack!" Lee put Elizabeth back in the sleigh and ran in to get Jack.

"Lee? What's wrong? Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's in the sleigh. I was helping her down, but she seems to be in some sort of pain."

Jack ran out the door to find his wife. "Elizabeth, are you in pain?"

"Not right now, but every couple minutes, a pain shoots across my stomach. Jack I'm scared that I'm in labor. You need to get Dr. Burns or Faith."

"I'll go. You take her inside Jack."

"Thanks Lee." He picked Elizabeth up and took her into the living room to lie down on the couch.

"How are you feeling now, Honey?" His face showed sheer panic and fear.

"Jack, I'm ok right now. Look at me." She put her hand on his face. "I'm going to be ok, but we need to stay calm until we know what's happening. Whatever happens, we will get through it together, right?"

He nodded and pulled her tightly to his chest and tried not to cry. She needed him to be strong now. He couldn't lose either of them. He couldn't do it. If his strength would help them survive, he would get it from somewhere.

Elizabeth winced as another pain shot through her. "Jack, can you get me some water, please?"

"Of course." He brought her some water and sat back down on the floor beside the couch, holding her hand. A few moments later, Dr. Burns and Faith showed up. Lee was about to leave when Jack stopped him at the door.

"Lee, thank you for your help."

"My pleasure, friend. You need to stay strong for her now."

"I will."

"Doc? I will be back in an hour to pick you up." Lee said and walked out the door.

Once Lee left, they began examining Elizabeth. Dr. Burns listened with a stethoscope not only to Elizabeth's heart, but also the baby's. He asked her a few questions and pressed on her abdomen.

"Well, Mrs. Thornton. I have good news and not so good news."

Jack came over and held her hand tightly. "Go ahead, Doc."

"The good news is, I heard a strong heartbeat for the baby and you, Mrs. Thornton. Also the baby seems to be right where it needs to be as far as size and how far along you are." Both Jack and Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief when he said that.

"What's the not so good news, Doc?"

"The pains you were having seem to be possible preterm labor. Have you been stressed or worried a lot lately, Mrs. Thornton?"

She looked at Jack and he squeezed her hand. "Yes, I have."

"That could cause problems in a pregnancy. You also may be a bit dehydrated, which could cause cramping as well."

"So what do we do?"

"Mrs. Thornton you are going to have to remain on bed rest until you deliver in about two months. That means only getting on your feet to use the washroom. Eat all your meals in bed or here on the couch. Understand? Also, drink a lot more water. You need to stay hydrated."

"Yes doctor. Thank you."

While Faith and were getting ready to leave, Jack knelt beside Elizabeth. "Hey, I think we should have Faith stay in the guestroom. That way someone is close by. Especially when I have to be gone."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Faith?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Elizabeth and I want to know if you would stay in our guestroom to help keep an eye on things?"

"Yes, I can do that. I just have to go home and get some things for my stay."

"Thank you, that means so much to us."

"Of course. I will be back soon."

"Would you please tell my mom what has happened?"

"Of course. I'll see you both soon."

"Jack, come here."

"Yes, are you ok?"

"I just need you to hold me for a moment." He sat on the edge of the couch next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. "That was scary. I'm glad you were here with me."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Me too." He gently moved her hair behind her ears and kissed her. "I'll be right back."

Jack walked into their room, shut the door and cried. He sat on the bed, head in his hands. He somehow had managed to hold it in before because he had to be strong around her. He waited a few moments, wiped his eyes and went back out to see Elizabeth.

"I'm going to make us some dinner. What sounds good?"

"I don't know. You decide."

"Alright." He was making dinner and heard her sniffling.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Are you crying?"

"I'm fine."

He walked over from the kitchen and could see she was upset. "No you're not. Here, sit up for a moment." She sat forward and he climbed onto the couch behind her, one leg on each side, so she could lean back on his chest and he could wrap his arms around her. "Are you scared?"

"Yes. I don't want to lose her, Jack. I love her too much. I want her to be safe and healthy, but if she came now, it would be too early. She wouldn't make it." Tears were streaming down her face. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, trying to help her feel safe.

"We just have to do everything the doc and Faith say, and the baby will be fine. We have to believe that. Try not to worry. I won't let anything bad happen." He continued to hold her, rubbing her shoulders and arms until she stopped crying and they both fell asleep.

Faith returned about dinner time. They ate in the living room with Elizabeth and talked. Elizabeth asked Jack to help her to the washroom and then to go change and go to bed.

While he was helping her change, she could feel him staring at her.

"What are you staring at, Constable?" her cheeks turning pink as she sat on the bed.

"My beautiful wife and our beautiful son or daughter. I can't help it, you are exquisite."

"Thank you, Love. Can you hand me my nightgown, now?

"If I have to."

"You do. There is someone else in the house, that could come in to check on me, whenever, so I would rather have clothes on." He helped her put the nightgown on and helped her slide up against the headboard.

"Do you need anything else, Elizabeth?"

"Just you, right next to me. That's all I need."

"Protect and serve, ma'am." He smiled showing those dimples and hopped into bed next to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Why do you have to be so cute? You make it impossible to resist you."

"Why do you have to resist me? I thought after we got married, that wasn't necessary anymore." He kissed her shoulder, running his fingertips down her arm.

"Well, we probably shouldn't be…together for awhile. After almost going into labor, it might not be safe."

"How long is a while?"

"Probably until after I have the baby."

Jack moaned. "Two months? Can't you ask the doctor?"

"I'm not asking the doctor about that! You ask him."

"I will."

"No, Jack. Please don't. It's embarrassing."

"How are we going to know if I can't ask?"

"We will just have to be patient."

"You are asking a lot, Sweetheart. You don't know what you do to me."

"I do actually." She kissed his cheek and chuckled. "But I have an idea. Let's just talk about other things."

"Ok, Elizabeth, what should we talk about?"

"Names for the baby."

"Alright. I have a few ideas. If it's a boy, I like Joseph Thomas. It's my dad's first and middle names reversed."

"I like that. Joseph Thornton. We could call him Joey. If it's a girl, I was thinking Madilyn Grace. Maddie Thornton."

"Or Charlotte Grace, after both grandmother's. We could call her Charlie. On second thought Charlie is awfully close to someone else we don't want to mention."

"Yeah, let's not name her Charlotte, unless we call her that or call her by her middle name." She reached for a pen and paper to make a list of what they had come up with so far. They both looked up when there was a knock on their door.

"Come in, Faith."

"I just wanted to see if there was anything you needed before I turn in?"

"No, that's fine Faith. I'm feeling pretty good right now. We will see you in the morning."

"Ok goodnight."

Elizabeth put the pen and paper down and snuggled up to Jack. "I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep, ok Sweetie?"

"Of course. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you more." She kissed his cheek and turned over. As always, he rolled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, but sleep eluded Jack that night. His worries about losing the baby consumed his thoughts and made it impossible to relax.

Part way through the night, Jack got up and went over to the fireplace to add another log. He sat there, staring at the fire, thinking about everything that had happened.

"Jack?"

"Shh..go back to sleep."

"Why are you awake, Sweetie? "

"I can't sleep." He just kept staring at the fire.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, something is bothering me, but it'll be fine."

"Since I can't come to you, will you come here, please?" Jack got up and sat on the bed next to Elizabeth. "We are in this together, remember? You can tell me."

He looked in her eyes, sensing she knew what he was worried about. Why did he have to say it? "I'm worried, Elizabeth."

"So am I, but I'm trying not to be."

"I don't want to lose her. When you were in pain earlier, and I knew what it was, and why it was happening, I realized it was because of me."

"What? No, Jack. This is not your fault at all. Things just happen sometimes. Yes, I was worried a lot lately, but it's something I have always struggled with. I only worry because I love you so much. " She leaned forward and kissed him. "Please don't blame yourself. Everything is going to turn out. We only have two more months before we meet her, Jack." He put his hands on her tummy and bent down and kissed it.

"Please stay safe in there. Daddy loves you." He couldn't help the tears this time. He looked up at Elizabeth and she was crying too. The baby kicked really hard right then, causing both Elizabeth and Jack to look down and laugh.

"See? She's doing fine. The doctor said she has a strong heartbeat and there is nothing for us to worry about as long as we do what he says."

Jack let out a big sigh and smiled. "Thank goodness. I think I can sleep now."

The next morning, Jack helped Elizabeth to the washroom and out to the couch. He had to go on rounds, as usual. "I'll be back in a few hours. I'm going to bring some paperwork home so I can be here. I'll also bring soup from Abigail's for lunch. How does that sound?"

"Sounds really good actually."

"See you soon," he said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Ok. I'm not worried." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in for one more kiss. "Love you."

"Love you more."

A while after Jack left, Charlotte knocked and came in. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm here, on the couch."

"Hello. How are you and that grandchild of mine doing?"

"No more pains as of last night. She's really kicking a lot too."

"That's good to hear. You had me worried, both of you."

"Thank you for coming over, Charlotte."

"I'm here to help. What can I do for you?"

"I don't need anything. Just your company is great."

"Well, I brought something for you."

"You didn't need to bring me anything, but thank you." She opened the package and gasped. "This is beautiful. A baby blanket?"

"It was Jack's."

"Is this his blankie that you told me about?" she asked with a smile.

"No, this is one that I made him when I was pregnant. I thought you might want it for your baby. "

"Oh, I do! This is so nice of you, Charlotte. Thank you."

"You're welcome dear."

Faith walked in the room. "Hi Charlotte, Elizabeth. How's the mama and baby doing this morning?"

"Just fine. She's been kicking a lot."

"Have you had any more pains?"

"No, not since yesterday. Thank goodness."

"Have you been drinking enough this morning?"

"I could use more water, if you don't mind."

Charlotte stayed for a few more hours and promised to return the next day.

"Do you mind if I listen to the baby's heartbeat real quick, Elizabeth?"

"Sure." She sat back as Faith listened with her stethoscope.

"Nice and strong. Do you want to listen?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth put the ear pieces into her ears and moved the end around. Soon she heard the little swish swish of the heartbeat, nice and fast. "Oh my goodness. Thank you Faith. It's so wonderful."

"You're welcome. How are you doing? We haven't visited for awhile."

"I'm doing ok. It kills me that my worrying might have caused problems with this little one."

"What have you been worried about?"

"Pretty much Jack. Ever since we started courting, I worry about him when he's away. I guess knowing his job is dangerous and his father died because of an injury he had from work…it is always on my mind. We have had many, many conversations about it and it still worries me."

"That makes sense. I've told him this, but not you. I am blown away by the love you two have for each other. When he had influenza, you were so strong and everything you did was motivated by your love. I'm a bit envious of you, actually. I really hope I find that some day."

"You're right. I love him with everything I have. I cannot imagine life without him. You will find that, Faith, I know it. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"That's sweet of you, Elizabeth. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I borrow your stethoscope? I want Jack to hear the baby."

"Of course."

Jack walked in the door a few minutes later. Elizabeth was writing in her journal on the couch. Faith was sitting at the kitchen table working on a patient chart. "Morning, ladies."

"Morning, Jack," Faith said.

"Good morning, sweetie." Jack walked over and sat next to Elizabeth on the couch. He started massaging her feet. "Oh, that feels wonderful."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm great actually. Wanna know why?"

"Sure."

"Here, put these on." She handed him the stethoscope and placed the end on her swollen belly. "Now listen."

His eyes lit up when he heard it. "Is that her heartbeat?" Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "Oh my goodness. That's amazing. She sounds great."

"You're calling the baby, she."

"I know, I hope it's a girl. A little miniature version of you. Then I'll have the two most beautiful girls in the world living with me. I think we should name her Madilyn Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love that, Jack. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him. "How was work?"

"Ok. I was a bit distracted, but good. I asked Bill if he would fill in for me a few days each week until a few weeks after the baby is born. I need to be with you, making sure you're ok."

"I'm not complaining Jack, I really would love having you here, but we have Faith staying and your mom said she would come everyday and Abigail and Rosemary were going to stop by."

"So you don't need me here. Ok, well.." He looked disappointed and hurt. They needed some privacy.

"Jack, can we talk in our room, maybe?"

Faith got up from the table and said, "No, that's ok, I'll leave., I'm heading to town for a bit to check on the infirmary. I'll be back tonight."

"Thanks Faith. We'll see you later." Elizabeth waited until she shut the front door to continue. Jack got up and put some wood on the fire. He then proceeded to use the fire poker to push things around, obviously stalling the conversation.

"Jack, you know that I didn't mean that I don't need you here."

"It felt like that's what you were saying."

"Jack, I'm sorry. This is so frustrating that I can't come to you. Will you come sit by me, please?"

"You know what, Honey? Nevermind. I was just overreacting. I'm going to go do some work in the office."

"Jack. I can't follow you. Maybe that's what you want, but we need to talk about this."

"Fine. Let's talk." He sat down on the other end of the couch, waiting.

"I am sorry that I hurt your feelings. That's the last thing that I meant to do. Of course I need you. I need you for so much. Now bear with me. It's a long list." She nudged him with her foot, hoping for a hint of a smile. " I need you to rub my feet when they hurt, or to hold me when I cry. I need you to run your fingers through my hair as we fall asleep. I need you to make me feel special and loved and beautiful, when I don't feel that way, myself. I need you to make beautiful babies with me, like this one, right here. I need you to hold me and tell me that you love me and I do need you to take care of me. That was so wonderful that you took time off of work to be with me. I didn't know that you were going to do that."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know if it was possible. I feel so helpless when you are sick and I can't do anything. I already feel bad enough for causing this whole mess. I just wanted to help you."

"Can you come closer, Love?" He scooted closer, putting her legs on his lap. "That's better. Now, Constable, I need you to listen closely. Are you listening?" her hand on his face so he was forced to look at her.

"Yes, are you kidding? I'm a little scared of you right now. You have that scary teacher voice and face." He winked and smiled.

"Very funny. Now, you DID NOT cause this to happen. I will repeat that as many times as I need to for you to believe it. Also, I look at all the people we have that are willing to help us and thank God for them. Before you told me your plan, I knew I needed a pretty big support system because you had to work everyday and I can't help myself. I'm pretty much useless. I don't see any reason why you can't be here too. Before, when I said what I did, I only meant that I didn't want you to feel like you had to miss work for me, because I took care of it."

"Ok my turn. Are you listening to me, Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes, I'm listening."

"You are NOT useless. You are growing our baby inside you, keeping her safe and warm. That is the single most important thing you could be doing right now and not only that, you are my wife, and I need you just as much. I am going to take time off work every week to spend with you, taking care of you. Maybe it will help both of us worry just a little less. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Getting to see my extremely cute husband during the day would be great. Sleeping in might be nice."

"Ok, then it's settled." He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "I love you, Elizabeth. You and Maddie."

"I love you more, and so does Maddie." She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "When you go to town tomorrow, can you send a telegram to my family?"

"I already did and if I know your mother, she will be on the next stage out here."

"Yeah. I think so too. Good thing we have spare rooms."

Much to their surprise, Grace didn't show up for another month. And Julie, two weeks later. Jack had gone into town leaving Elizabeth with Faith, Grace and Julie, figuring some girl time would be nice. He wanted to meet with Bill to see how things were going. He opened the door to the jail and nearly dropped all his papers on the ground…..

Stay tuned, dear readers for the next chapter! What did Jack find at the jail? Also, it's time for baby Thornton to arrive…will it be a boy or girl?


End file.
